lpsrealitytvfandomcom-20200215-history
Hammy
Hammy Swine 'was a Houseguest on Big Brother Canada 2 Hammy was a ''Big Brother Superfan best known for being apart of the Twin Twist ''of ''BBCAN2. Where him and his brother Porky switched places in the house back and forth until after the week 2 eviction when Porky officially entered the game as his own Houseguest. Player History '''Big Brother Canada 2: Hammy Swine entered the game a stoked BB superfan excited to be apart of the Twin Twist ''with his twin brother Porky Swine. Him and his brother played low the first week switching in and out of the house. On Week 2 Hammy won the ''Who Da Daddy Competition and secretly nominated Hoshi as the third nominee. Hammy & Porky continued to switch places throughout the week hoping to survive so that his brother could join the game. Luckily Hammy & Porky were able to survive switching in and out for two weeks, and after the Week 2 eviction Porky had officially entered the game and no longer needed to switch places. Hammy knew that this was going to put a target on him and his brothers backs so he knew he had to try and win safety ASAP, neither Hammy, Porky or ally Rosalina were able to win the Week 3 HOH instead Slush had won and decided to nominate Hammy for eviction and it became a downward spiral for Hammy knowing he was the number 1 target in the house, he tried to win WDD and the POV ''Hammy was unsuccessful in winning either competition. After Vanessa had won the POV and used it on herself Hammy was left on the block as a final nominee, and on eviction night Hammy was evicted by a 6-2 vote where he placed 11th and became the 1st member of the Jury. Hammy would later return on finale night as a member of the jury where would he cast his vote for Imani to win Big Brother Canada 2. Player Bio '''Age:' 22 Occupation: Student 3 adjectives to describe yourself? Thinker, Calm and Observer. What will be the hardest part about living in the BB House? I am going to miss hanging out on campus and facetiming my mom every week. Its also going to be rough keeping the twist and Porky under control since we are both such different people. Favorite past BBCAN Houseguest? Oh wow how do i pick just one!? I've seen every season of BBUS and of course last Season so its hard to narrow it down, but if i had to choose one of my faves from last season it would have to be... Bentley! I would say Bentley because of how smart of a game he played tricking everyone into thinking he was dumber than he actually was letting on. i gotta respect that awesome game he played and I honestly think he would've won if he made it to the end because everyone would be shook at how he played them. Do you have a strategy for winning the game? After watching this game for so long you come up with all sorts of plans on how to play and i think im going to go after a strategic puppet master angle and see how far it takes me, unless of course my brother ends up ruining things for me. he will either extremely help or extremely hinder my game. Post BBCAN2 * Hammy is still attending college in hopes of graduating soon. * Recently is touring europe with Porky & Rosalina. Trivia * Hammy was evicted the same week his brother entered the game which parallels what happened on BBUS3 with Chapstick and Mascara. * Hammy and Porky are the only WDD Winners who were evicted the week after they won the WDD Comp * Hammy received the most votes to be evicted in a single eviction ceremony on BBCAN2 with 6 votes to evict in one ceremony Category:BBCAN Category:Big Brother Canada 2 Category:Big Brother Category:Big Brother Canada Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Pigs Category:Farm Animals Category:Jury